


Cosas de adultos

by seumin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuOi, M/M, menciones de kurosuga
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seumin/pseuds/seumin
Summary: Porque, según sus padres, hay cosas básicas que todo adulto debe saber hacer.Serie de ficlets.





	1. Cuenta de ahorros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [japiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/gifts).



> **Advertencias:** _Out of Character_ ; errores de todo tipo, muchos errores; bokuoi y menciones de kurosuga.  
>  **Comentarios:** Confieso que no puedo dejar de lado el kurosuga (?); basado en el artículo de una revista que leí, aunque no sé si el significado de leer aplique para lo que me pasó con ese artículo.

El ser un adulto y convertirse en él son cosas muy diferentes, o eso le había dicho Bokuto a Toru una tarde, después de que conversaran sobre los consejos que sus padres les habían dado cuando, de sus propias bocas, anunciaron que vivirían solos… y juntos.

Por su cuenta, cada uno se encargó de notificar tal noticia importante a sus padres.

«Estaré bien, no puedo ir y regresar de Tokio todos los días» Toru declaró ante las miradas de sus padres y hermana, quien no creía —o quería— que su hermano se convirtiera en alguien independiente, no tan pronto. «Además, viviré con un amigo».

No era una mentira, a excepción de que la persona con la que viviría no es su amigo. Bueno, sí, pero dista de la misma categoría de amigo en la que está Iwa-chan.

Por otro lado, a Bokuto sólo le bastó decir que le había admirado el hecho de que Kuroo viviera solo y él también quería intentarlo. Sus padres no cuestionaron más, pero sí le dieron diversos consejos que, en  _esa_  conversación que Toru y él tuvieron después, coincidían con aquellos que los Oikawa también brindaron.

Según  _esa_  plática posterior y casi unilateral que Bokuto y él mantuvieron —Boku-chan hablaba más que él— la mayoría de edad indicaba que ya eran adultos; sus pensamientos y acciones de la vida cotidiana se encargaban de convertirlos en uno. Sin embargo, antes de que fueran o se hicieran, habían hecho lo que sus padres consideraban una cosa  _de adultos_ —y que estaba en esa lista que juntos se encargaron de escribir—.

Desde hace años, habían mantenido activas sus cuentas de ahorros, depositando la mayoría de lo que consiguieron en los trabajos de tiempo parcial y lo que sus padres les fueron obsequiando durante algún tiempo.

Toru piensa que, de acuerdo a todos esos consejos que los padres de ambos les brindaron, ya tenían resuelto uno de los más importantes. Ya podía considerarse un adulto en los dos sentidos que la palabra, según Bokuto, implicaba.


	2. Delegar tareas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé escribir a Bokuto, ni a Oikawa. Basándome en esa lógica, tampoco sé escribir.

Una hoja de papel yacía encima del refrigerador. ¿O estaba colgada a un lado? De cualquier manera, Kotaro creía que era una excelente idea el mantenerla fija con los imanes-pinzas en forma de balones de vóleibol.

Oikawa,  _—kawaii_ , según Kotaro— y él organizaron las tareas unos días antes. El contenido de la hoja era simple: una tabla con dos columnas (Toru y Boku-chan) y múltiples filas que indicaban las tareas que debían realizar en el día de la semana que correspondiera. El acuerdo era mejor pues se alternarían las tareas —algo igualitario— pues de esa forma ambos tendrían la oportunidad de probar y realizar todo antes de decir, de manera definitiva, «quiero hacer esto».

Kotaro revisaba la lista todas las mañanas y, en ese día, se leía « _llevar las cajas a sus respectivas habitaciones_ ». Habían contratado un servicio de mudanzas barato y, por el precio tan bajo, el personal sólo se conformó con entregar cada una de las cajas y ponerlas en el pasillo principal del apartamento, acomodadas de cierta manera que era un poco difícil para ellos atravesar el ya de por sí estrecho corredor.

Arremangándose el delgado suéter, Kotaro empezó a leer las sencillas etiquetas que tenía cada caja —cocina, sala de estar, libros—. Estaban revueltas, por lo que empezó con las más cercanas a la entrada de la cocina. Dio vueltas y vueltas por todo el apartamento, no dudando del lugar en el que debía acomodarlas. Sin embargo, llegó el instante en el que titubeó.

Las cajas que seguían tenían escrito « _Cosas de Toru_ » en ellas.

Cuando recién llegaron al apartamento, Kotaro pronunció —gritó— cuál sería su habitación. La había imaginado con su escritorio a un lado, los libros acomodados y el minicomponente justo enfrente de su cama. No contó con las cosas de  _kawaii_. Por ende, la difícil decisión radicaba en si  _esas_ cajas iban a su habitación o a una diferente.

—¿Boku-chan? — _kawaii_  entró sin que él se diera cuenta y le vio extrañado; tal vez llevaba un tiempo ahí y, tras verle inmóvil, decidió llamarle—. ¿Sucede algo?

Kotaro le observó. Notó que en sus manos había una pequeña bolsa de papel. Reconoció la marca en ella y sólo eso bastó para conocer su contenido: un par de anteojos nuevos porque los cristales del otro se habían roto —un incidente con la mudanza, por su culpa, y aún se sentía con el deber de pagar por esas gafas,  _kawaii_ , por supuesto, se había negado—.

—¿Dónde pongo tus cosas? —decidió ser directo y las señaló con la cabeza—. Iba a ponerlas en mi habitación pero no estaba seguro de si querías o… ¡hey! ¿Te pasa algo? Tu cara está roja.

—No… no es nada.

—¿No? ¿Seguro? ¿Por qué no te sientas? —tomó a Oikawa de la mano y le guio hasta la sala—. Vamos siéntate, ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿Hacer algo? ¿Debería llevarte al hospital?

—¡No! —gritó—. No, sólo quiero quedarme aquí un rato —dijo más tranquilo—. ¿Te quedarías conmigo? —preguntó en forma de susurro.

Kotaro le sonrió y Oikawa apretó su mano.

La lista de las tareas y las cajas fueron olvidadas.


	3. Limpiar un cuarto de baño / Usar un lavavajillas

Con el olor del cloro encerrándose en la pequeña habitación, sus ojos empezaron a arder. Se miró las manos y agradeció estar usando guantes mientras, al fin, una lágrima se escapó y rodó por su mejilla. Parpadeó un par de veces pero no ayudó, lo único que logró es que el ardor aumentara.

Toru bufó. ¿Por qué repartió las tareas de modo que a Boku-chan le tocara lavar la vajilla y a él el cuarto de baño? ¿Cómo es que su madre soportaba hacer ese tipo de cosas casi todos los días?

—No puedo más —declaró en voz alta y abandonó el cuarto de baño.

Se quitó el cubre boca y sintió que pudo respirar.

—¿Cómo vas? —la silueta de Bokuto apareció por el pasillo, lo que provocó que diera un pequeño brinco.

—Estoy tomando un minuto de descanso.

—Oh, sí —respondió a sus palabras sin pensarlo mucho—. Papá también tomaba descansos, decía que le dolía la espalda por estar en cuclillas mucho tiempo —en ese momento, tuvo una idea—. ¿Quieres cambiar? Aún no sé cómo funciona el lavavajillas. Acomodo los platos de una manera pero no me caben las cosas. Nunca tuve un lavavajillas en casa pero busqué en internet y dice que debo aprovechar el espacio.

—No —Toru fue rápido en objetar y Bokuto se quedó en silencio por un rato—. Quiero decir, si empezamos a cambiar las tareas ahora, sería como si tuviéramos un menú de entrenamiento y no lo estuviéramos siguiendo.

El entendimiento se mostró en el par de ojos ambarinos, asintió y se marchó.

Toru se colocó el cubre boca otra vez y entró al baño. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder con más intensidad cuando escuchó un golpe metálico. Salió corriendo y casi resbala al hacerlo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, la mirada de Boku-chan estaba enfocada en la sangre que, según Toru, era demasiada.

—Boku-chan —el sobrenombre abandonó sus labios con un tono de temor.

El cuchillo yacía en el suelo, cubierto por gotitas de color rojo.


	4. Saber primeros auxilios

—¿Boku-chan?

Kotaro escuchó su sobrenombre y no pudo evitar el dar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa. Era obvio, se dijo, que Oikawa escuchara el sonido del cuchillo al caer. No se giró a verle, sino a la manzana, la cual aún yacía sobre la tablilla de picar, también con un poco de sangre.

—Déjame ver —las manos de Oikawa, ya desnudas en ese momento, tomaron la suya y sus ojos cafés examinaron su pulgar.

No supo si estaba diciendo algo más pues sus ojos sólo seguían los movimientos que las manos de Oikawa hacían y lo que le obligaban a su mano a hacer.

El agua —ni fría ni caliente— cayó sobre su herida, llevando consigo la sangre que se había quedado en su dedo.

—No es muy profunda —sus palabras anunciaron con mucha seriedad. Un suspiro abandonó su boca y su mano alcanzó una toalla limpia que estaba casi frente a él—. Toma, si el sangrado no se detiene en unos minutos, iremos al hospital.

—Pero está bien —comenzó a agitar su brazo muy rápido y, en un segundo, su pulgar golpeó una taza; la derribó y la sangre apareció otra vez—. Auch —no supo qué tipo de expresión tenía en el rostro pero, la que fuera, sólo provocó que los ojos de Oikawa se enfurecieran.

—¿Qué dijiste? —sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Bokuto comprendió las palabras de Iwa-chan cuando mencionó que, en Aoba Johsai, todos temían un poco al antiguo capitán.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que cada vez hago estos más cortos. Y sé que no cuenta como primeros auxilios pero al momento de escribir esto no recordé nada de mi curso.


	5. Utilizar un taladro

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era colocar un par de repisas. Un par de repisas bonitas y de madera que entraban en la categoría de los objetos de podías «armar por ti mismo y terminar en menos de veinte minutos. O eso decía el instructivo.

Cuando volteó a ver el cronómetro —porque un reloj podía fallar—, éste le indicó que ya llevaba 42 minutos exactos y quién sabe en qué momento iba a terminar. A su lado, Boku-chan tampoco lo tenía fácil. Un pequeño escritorio, de armado fácil, estaba lejos de ser terminado. Toru se atrevía a asegurar que, ese día, tanto escritorio como repisas no podrían ser llamados más que «simples tablones de madera».

Fue en ese momento que Toru pensó que el instructivo mentía, o los que lo habían diseñado eran ya expertos en el armado de muebles y por eso aseguraban que tomaba tan poco tiempo el tenerlos listos.

La caja de herramientas que Kuro-chan les había prestado estaba abierta. Recordaba de manera vaga que les había explicado algo de niveles, una burbuja, brocas de madera y concreto… cosas indispensables para colocar la repisa que aún no podía terminar de armar.

—Primero tienes que medir con el nivel —Boku-chan interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Es ese —señaló el objeto alargado con tres tubos pequeños—. Es todo lo que recuerdo.

—¿Y por qué recuerdas tan poco? —preguntó mientras observaba cómo la burbuja cambiaba de lugar mientras movía el nivel.

—Porque estaba más interesado en el vóley que en arreglar la casa—vio su desastre de madera apilado y el instructivo a un lado—. Pero creo que Kuroo sabe, porque su papá no estaba mucho en casa y tuvo que aprender.

Toru asintió. Si en diez minutos él y Boku-chan no podían tener lista la mitad del mueble, tendrían que pedirle a Kuro-chan que les ayudara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien que está leyendo esto también lee algo más de lo que escribo, permítame notificarle que, debido a falta de motivación entre otras cosas, me ausentaré de acá por un tiempo.  
> Muchas gracias.


	6. Modales

«Nunca sabes con quién o en qué lugar vas a comer.»

Con una postura recta, las manos sobre la cintura y determinación en los ojos cafés, Oikawa pronunció antes de hacerle saber sobre las clases que le daría. Kotaro no recordó haber estado tan aterrorizado y nervioso como en ese momento.

_Kawaii_  sacó una caja enorme que Kotaro no había visto antes —ni siquiera recordó haberla visto junto a sus otras pertenencias—. Dentro de ella había cubiertos; cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos de distintos tamaños.

Fue sacando cada utensilio con tanta delicadeza como si estuviera tratando con piezas de porcelana. No; ni la porcelana era merecedora de tal trato. Los acomodó en un lugar en específico y, a la vez, recitaba el lugar en el que debían estar y para qué se debían utilizar. Habló de estilos —europeo o americano—, de cucharas —para sopas o postres—, tenedores —de carne o para pescado— y cuchillos…

Kotaro se mareó y Oikawa lo notó.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, aún con un cuchillo en la mano y él no pudo temer más por su vida. Su mente, creía, había sido como un vaso de agua ya lleno y desbordado por el agua de información que Oikawa hablaba.

Antes de desmayarse pensó que, no importaba a qué lugar fuese, pediría que le dieran un par de palillos o él mismo llevaría los propios.


	7. Redactar un currículum

—¿Qué haces?

La voz de Boku-chan sonó un poco áspera. Era normal, recién había despertado después de haberse desmayado sin razón aparente. Le vio un par de segundos y, al no notar ninguna anormalidad, regresó la mirada hacia la pantalla de su  _laptop._  Leyó de nueva cuenta las primeras líneas de su documento para asegurarse de no pasar por alto algún error.

Su nombre, correo electrónico, dirección actual, teléfono… todo era correcto.

—Elaboro mi currículum.

Se dirigió a la sección en la que había incluido sus trabajos anteriores —que no eran muchos— y corroboró las fechas.

—¿Por qué?

—Es más fácil hacerlo en este momento y actualizarlo después —respondió a la vez que consultaba los papeles a su lado. Un par de conferencias a las que asistió, cursos que llevó, sus logros en el club de vóleibol… cada uno se iba agregando al documento que ya contaba con tres páginas al que, si era sincero, debía dar un formato presentable.

Boku-chan, ahora a su lado, se mantuvo quieto por unos instantes para después buscar su propia  _laptop_ , encenderla y, a diferencia de Toru, buscar por Internet una plantilla para descargarla.

Por supuesto, Toru desaprobó esa acción; pero consideró que lo mejor era que el otro se diese cuenta de ello por sí solo.


	8. Comprar víveres

Enfrente de uno de los estantes del supermercado, Kotaro se preguntó si esa marca de avena estaba en la lista de las cosas que debía comprar. Es más, se preguntó si al menos «avena» estaba en esa lista. Una lista de víveres que Oikawa escribió con sumo cuidado y Kotaro se encargó de extraviar más rápido de lo que alguno de ellos pudiera haber creído. Por supuesto, obligó a su mente a recordar todo lo que había hecho desde que salió del apartamento, pero no sabía si se le cayó ahí, en el camino o en el mismo supermercado.

Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba ahí más de una hora y lo que había escogido hasta ahora consistía en productos cuyo nombre sabía porque él había usado con anterioridad y porque no había recibido queja de ellos por parte de Oikawa, al menos no hasta ahora.

El sonido de su celular interrumpió a su indecisa mente y Kotaro tragó al observar el nombre tan familiar y tan querido en la pantalla.

«¿Todo bien?»

Kotaro pensó que, tal vez, Oikawa estaba preocupado al no volver rápido como prometió que haría.

«Todo está perfecto! Me encontré con un amigo en el supermercado. Ya después te contaré.»

Respondió de manera hábil y más rápido de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Su mentira simple era muy creíble, aunque para Kotaro muchas cosas eran creíbles.

Su celular sonó una vez más. Esta vez no se molestó en revisar, estaba demasiado ocupado con su debate de la avena y no quería demorar más.

—¿Bokuto?

Volteó demasiado rápido, el alivio inundó su rostro al notar que Sugawara había ido a su encuentro. Tal vez él podría salvarle de aquella situación.

—¡Suga-chan! ¡Qué bueno que has venido! ¡Necesito que me salves de un apuro!

Sugawara frunció el ceño ante el sobrenombre. Bokuto continuó.

—¿Qué avena le gusta a Oikawa?

—¿Qué?

—Que qué avena le gusta a Oikawa. Me dio una lista, pero la perdí. Bueno, creo que la perdí porque no la encuentro por ningún lugar.

Sugawara suspiró y accedió a seguir su absurdo plan. Le habló de marcas, de cosas que Oikawa comía y que le eran indiferentes; también le dijo cuáles eran las que más disfrutaba y las que le eran indispensables.

—¿Cómo sabes que le gusta esa marca? —Bokuto preguntaba cuando Sugawara le tendía algo nuevo para él.

El muchacho de cabellos grises fruncía el ceño ante la pregunta, su expresión relajada cambiaba de inmediato por una de molestia.

—Creo que no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso.

Si había algo de lo que Kotaro se enorgullecía, aunque casi todos pensaran lo contrario, era que él no entraba en la categoría de idiota. Ya le preguntaría a Kuroo más tarde, por lo pronto, agradecía a todas las deidades que Suga-chan se hubiese cruzado en su camino.

 

* * *

 

(Después se enteró, por Kuroo, que Suga-chan leyó todas las entrevistas que le hicieron a Oikawa, esperando encontrar alguna estrategia o técnica, sólo para decepcionarse al ver una lista de sus comidas favoritas y pasatiempos. Kotaro rio a carcajadas, la imagen de Suga-chan con el ceño fruncido mientras leía sobre las cosas indispensables para Oikawa le era muy divertida.

Oikawa le felicitó por las compras. Kotaro se sintió como si hubiera hecho un gran logro.)


	9. Usar el transporte público

«Creo que me he perdido.»

Toru pensó mientras observaba su teléfono apagado. Se suponía que ese día tenía consulta, una mera revisión de rutina para analizar su rodilla y verificar que aún podía jugar. Sin embargo, a su médico se le había ocurrido la genial idea de moverse de consultorio. Toru se confundió de estaciones y ahora no recordaba qué ruta debía seguir.

—Hola Oikawa.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido. Reconocería esa voz en donde fuese y, al verse acorralado, se giró hacia el otro. Sugawara permanecía a una distancia prudente, sonriendo ante él como siempre lo hacía, imperturbable.

—Hola —Toru devolvió el saludo mientras esperaba que el otro se fuera y así poder continuar con su miseria.

—¿Te has perdido?

—Claro que no.

La sonrisa de Sugawara lucha por no desaparecer de su rostro. Toru le ha hecho enojar.

—No soy idiota, ¿sabes? —suspiró—. Cuando me mudé aquí, me perdí varias veces. Tuve que llamarle a Tetsu para que me dijera hacia dónde debía ir.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Toru estaba intrigado, quería saber qué había sucedido con Sugawara.

—Ah, llegué bien y a tiempo. Y cuando llegué a casa, el idiota de Tetsu se burló y me dijo que iba a regalarme un mapa del subterráneo para la próxima vez que se me ocurriera perderme —aunque le insultó no había más que afecto en su voz—. Pero nunca me lo dio.

Sugawara le preguntó a dónde iba y, cuando le mostró la dirección que su médico le había enviado, se ofreció a acompañarle. Al principio, Toru se negó, pero cuando el otro confesó que aún tenía tiempo, aceptó. Además, no quería pasar más tiempo ahí, corriendo el riesgo de atraer miradas que sospecharan de él.

En el trayecto, le explicó por dónde debía transbordar y el lugar en el que debía bajarse. Incluso le dejó anotado el trayecto de regreso a su departamento.

Llegó a tiempo a su consulta y, cuando regresó a casa con buenas noticias, Bokuto se alegró por él.

.

(Toru no le contó que se perdió, la vergüenza era mayor en ese momento. Se conformaba con darle nada más que las noticias de su pronta recuperación)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando se me agotan las ideas, salen cosas como esta. Ah, y está basado en hechos (?).


	10. Preparar la comida

Kotaro era hábil en la cocina y, de acuerdo con las palabras del propio Oikawa, era un talento natural que no poseía, pero le encantaría tener. Por supuesto, él se reía ante las ocurrencias del otro y siempre terminaba diciendo:

—Kuroo me enseñó. Es muy bueno en la cocina, y enseñando.

Después, sonreía. Lo hacía porque le encantaba la manera en la que Oikawa fruncía el ceño cada vez que lo mencionaba y, Kotaro se atrevía a asegurar que, si no supiera que Kuroo estaba con Suga, se enojaría y no le dirigiría la palabra en unos cuantos días —tal vez menos, Kotaro podía ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo proponía—.

Sirvió un poco en un pequeño plato, la cantidad justa para probarlo. Recordó que, en casa — _su antigua casa_ , se dice— no hacía más que estar de pie observando, sin saber hacer o preparar algo. Consideraba que la cocina era un lugar para aquellos quienes tenían pasión por la comida, así como la duela era para él, quien amaba la sensación del balón contra su mano.

—Huele bien —Oikawa entró a la cocina, guiado por el olor que inundaba la cocina y dentro de poco, todo el apartamento.

—Sí —admitió—, aunque no sabe tan bien como lo prepara Kuroo.

Una vez más el ceño fruncido adornaba el rostro de Oikawa. Le tendió la mano, indicándole con ello que quería probar la comida que Kotaro había preparado.

—Es delicioso para mí —declaró Oikawa.

Kotaro sonrió y no dijo más.


	11. Café perfecto

En su nuevo trabajo, los compañeros de Toru se encargaron de enseñarle, según ellos, una lección valiosa. Si trabajaba en una oficina, era esencial que aprendiera a elaborar el café perfecto. Así que le enviaron a una pequeña tienda oculta, una que parecía más el hogar de alguien que un lugar en el que se dedicaban a vender café.

Cuando regresó de aquel lugar, lo hizo con una pequeña bolsa entre sus manos y en su trabajo le encargaron preparar el café. Toru no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era un abuso por parte de los otros y, como era nuevo y un  _kohai_ , su derecho a quejarse debía ser inexistente.

Aunque, cuando el olor del café en polvo se expandió por la pequeña cocina, Toru se sintió un tanto agradecido por ello. Comenzó a contar, cuidando la cantidad que café que ponía en cada cucharadita, hasta que llegó al número adecuado.

Diez minutos después, cuando el café estuvo listo y Toru se sirvió un poco en su taza favorita, Bokuto salió del baño con una toalla sobre su cabeza, secándose el cabello y dejándolo más desordenado.

—Huele bien.

Toru dio un sorbo a su café para evitar que algo vergonzoso abandonara su boca. Siempre le gustaba ver a Boku-chan pero, si debía ser honesto, le encantaba el aspecto que su  _compañero_  tenía en ese momento, con su cabello desprovisto de gel o cualquier otro producto. Se veía mejor así.

Hizo una mueca, su lengua se quemó y sus lentes se empañaron.

—¿Qué tal está el café? —Boku-chan preguntó después de colocar la toalla sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos estaban atentos a lo que él tuviera que decir.

—Perfecto —Toru respondió y alejó un poco la taza de sus labios—, pero caliente… y sin azúcar.

—¿Sí?

Boku-chan se acercó y sus labios formaron una sonrisa que Toru fue incapaz de moverse de su lugar. Era aquella amplia, la que siempre ponía cada vez que conseguía una victoria. Los dedos largos y un poco callosos le acariciaron la mejilla antes de darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Tienes razón,  _kawaii_. Le falta azúcar, pero es perfecto.

Toru siente, mientras sonríe, como si su rostro estuviera igual de caliente que el café que tiene entre sus manos.


	12. Conducir

Kotaro se sorprendió cuando, en una entrevista de trabajo, le preguntaron si sabía conducir. Ante su negativa, las expresiones de las personas que tenía frente a él cambiaron y prometieron llamarle «más tarde».

Él sabía que ese «más tarde» había sido un rechazo indirecto. Era obvio que no le hablarían, pero la situación sirvió para que se animara a aprender a conducir. Sugawara había contestado su llamada y, tras comentarlo con Kuroo, ambos accedieron a enseñarle. Oikawa se había mostrado un poco reacio ante la idea, pero él, con aquellos poderes de persuasión que gustaba de presumir, le convenció para que le acompañara.

Se dirigieron hacia un lugar un tanto desolado; Kuroo había dicho en broma —Kotaro suponía que se había tratado de una broma— que no necesitaba terminar en alguna estación de policía como cómplice por haber asesinado con un auto a alguien, como en un cuento que recuerda haber leído.

En la primera ronda, Kotaro empezó a practicar con Kuroo. Era muy entretenido y Kuroo se encargaba de explicarle los cómo y los porqués; también le mencionó todo lo que no debía hacer. Dieron una vuelta y, aunque temió por unos instantes el no hacerlo de la manera apropiada —sus brazos llegaron a cruzarse por un momento—, sobrevivió hasta el final.

Si Kuroo se deshacía de ese lado que gustaba de provocar a los demás, sería un buen maestro. Después intentó con Sugawara como copiloto y, sin duda, admitiría ante quien fuera necesario que era un mejor maestro que Kuroo.

Mientras tomaba un descanso, Oikawa quiso aventurarse y aprender también. Para fines prácticos, había dicho con una sonrisa despreocupada. A diferencia de él, la primera vez le acompañó Sugawara; la segunda, Kuroo.

Kotaro no supo qué fue lo que sucedió, pero quedó muy claro para todos que su experiencia había sido muy diferente a la de Oikawa. Lo supo cuando le vio bajar del lado izquierdo, tan pronto como Kuroo se detuvo, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa forzada. Kotaro conocía ese gesto. Sabía que Oikawa trataba de tranquilizarse a pesar de estar molesto, muy molesto.

Sugawara se acercó a Kuroo, con una de las cejas alzadas y, a la distancia, podía ver cómo conversaban sobre algo. El que Oikawa se sentara junto a él le obligó a apartar la mirada.

—No preguntes —dijo.

—No iba a hacerlo,  _kawaii_  —respondió Kotaro.

Así fue. No lo hizo. Incluso cuando se quedaron solos después de que Sugawara anunciara que volverían en un rato. Incluso cuando el par regresó, lleno de sudor y con tierra por todos lados.

El camino a casa se hizo en silencio. A su lado, en el asiento trasero, Oikawa se había dormido.


	13. Agradecer

Cuando era pequeño, su padre había dicho que, aunque suelen rumorar que las acciones valen más que mil palabras, había situaciones en las que las palabras eran necesarias y debían ser prioritarias. Como cuando se agradecía. Por supuesto, estaba bien dar las gracias, eso hablaba de su buena educación y personalidad, pero, si el gesto en realidad había sido  _muy_  grande, era mejor entregarlo por escrito.

Las palabras de su padre le molestaban justo ahora, cuando el papel decorado yacía sobre la mesa. No había mancha alguna en ellos, ni tinta ni comida, con propósito o por descuido, como solía ser su costumbre durante los últimos meses. Toru fruncía el ceño mientras escudriñaba su mente en busca de palabras coherentes para dejarlas fijas en el papel.

Se decidió por lo más simple: «Gracias por lo de la cerca».

Las palabras que escribió se referían a los hechos más frescos —y humillantes— en su memoria. Recordaba la forma en la que su pie se quedó atorado entre los pedales, pisando el acelerador en lugar del freno —para su vergüenza y frustración—. No todo había sido su culpa, claro, también era de Kuroo. De Kuro-chan y su maldita sonrisa mientras preguntaba «¿qué tal tu vida de casado con Bokuto?» justo cuando iba de reversa.

El auto se apagó tan pronto como chocó; tiró una cerca de madera. Kuroo y él permanecieron en silencio por un rato hasta que el dueño de la casa salió para inspeccionar qué había sucedido. Después de asegurarle que él se encargaba, Kuroo se bajó y le dejó para que se tranquilizara. Estaba nervioso.

A los diez minutos, Kuroo regresó y le comentó el plan que había hecho: él manejaría, le llevaría con Bokuto y después regresaría para arreglar la cerca. No le pareció justo, pero el otro insistió, argumentando que era su culpa. Tampoco le dio tiempo para objetar cuando le ofreció, de inmediato, dos opciones: esperarle o adelantarse. Decidió lo primero mientras se quedaba junto a Boku-chan, quien le permitió relajarse.

Bokuto no preguntó qué había pasado. Tal vez iba a confesárselo algún día, cuando la vergüenza dejara de ser demasiada.

Toru recordó no sólo eso, sino todo lo demás que Sugawara y Kuroo han hecho por ellos… decidió cambiar el mensaje de la tarjeta.

Tachó el «Gracias por lo de la cerca». A un lado añadió «Gracias por todo.»

No estaba mal para ser su primer intento de agradecimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que leí en el artículo de la revista fue «Enviar una nota de agradecimiento por escrito en un papel fino»

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Con fortuna, actualizaré esto diariamente (mientras, me regaño por hacer promesas que no sé si voy a cumplir).


End file.
